Blue Jeans
by LyaraCR
Summary: Kaulitzcest, one-shot. "...O mais velho ainda continuava com o dedo contra os lábios do outro. Nenhum deles havia feito menção de evitar aquilo. Tom desviou o olhar, baixando-o para onde estava seu dedo. O mexeu minimamente, sentindo a textura macia da boca do outro..."


**Oi pessoal!** Passando pra deixar mais uma fic de Tokio Hotel. Sim, é Kaulitzcest, mais uma! Hope you like it! Ah, e **recomendo **que vocês escutem a música de Lana del Rey - Blue Jeans, durante a fic. Usei pra escrever.

* * *

**Blue Jeans**

* * *

Isso vinha acontecendo toda santa noite. Parecia brincadeira, mas acabara sendo um regime infalível. Ele ficava até mais tarde, preso em seu mundinho pessoal, onde acabara por se tornar uma diva, então depois, subia, arrastando o maldito robe de seda negra que havia comprado em qualquer lugar na cidade, aquele que o deixava ainda mais pálido e mais estranho. E o outro sempre do mesmo jeito, a TV do quarto ligada, o som do quarto ligado, seu computador portátil em seu colo ou então alguma garota. Já estavam acostumados a partilhar tudo, então não ficaria surpreso se, ao subir, se deparasse com a porta fechada e com vários ruídos vindos de lá de dentro. Não ousaria abrir. Mas, como este não era o caso, chutou a porta, escancarando-a, uma expressão contente demais no rosto afogueado. Isso era um mau sinal. O mais velho diria alguma coisa, se não tivesse percebido que ele olhava para um lugar em especial. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Oh droga, Bill!

Praguejou quando abriu sua "gaveta secreta" e não encontrou lá sua garrafa daquele destilado caro e perigoso, aquele que era difícil de comprar porque somente os bares tinham, e que tivera que procurar por meses para finalmente encontrar.

— Procurando isso?

Ele provocou ainda, se abaixando sobre a própria cama e suspendendo a garrafa que estava sob a mesma até instantes atrás.

— Você vai se arrepender!

Largou o computador aberto mesmo, indo até o irmão, começando as inúteis tentativas de alcançar a bebida. Não queria realmente, queria na verdade, acertar o lindo rostinho maquiado com seus punhos, mas só precisava de um pretexto.

— Por que é tão egoísta?

— Por que fui eu quem rodei toda a cidade atrás disso!

— Qual é, por que não compartilha sem tanta raiva?

Estavam se empurrando, se estapeando de leve ainda. Tom parecia atordoado. Talvez por medo de que sua preciosa garrafa fosse ao chão, talvez por qualquer outro motivo que Bill ainda não sabia descrever. Enfim, empurrou o mais velho pra longe e largou a garrafa sobre o rack da TV.

— Tá aí sua garrafa idiota. Eu não preciso disso.

Ah, aquele ar de superioridade que tirava o mais velho do sério... O apanhou o pulso antes que se trancasse no banheiro, como todo santo dia, para tomar banho àquela hora.

— Se não precisa por que diabos teve que pegar?

O outro tentou se desvencilhar.

— Qual é Tom, tá machucando!

— Responda!

Irrompeu entra a pequena discussão, o alarme irritante do computador. Tom voltou os olhos à tela, ainda prendendo o mais novo. Georg, seu amigo, havia mandado uma foto. O arrastou até a beira da cama pelo pulso, o que deixava claro que pretendia continuar com a discussão.

— O que... **que porra é isso**, Bill?

Em sua tela, uma foto do irmão, provavelmente tirada há poucos minutos, onde ele se expunha demais, no banheiro do andar de baixo, uma perna completamente exposta, as mãos amassando os cabelos, mordiscando o lábio inferior, com boa parte de seu peito e um ombro também expostos.

— O que...

Estava ainda mais atordoado. Tá, certo que o mais novo gostava de aparecer, e vinha sendo cada vez mais apelativo, mas isso era demais até para o padrão comportamental do mesmo!

— Me deixa, vá conversar com seu amiguinho!

Tentou mais uma vez se desvencilhar. Queria rir da cara de Tom, porque ele estava corado, o cenho franzido, e mordiscando o lábio inferior, o que deixava claro que não havia achado realmente tão terrível.

— Não antes de você se explicar. Por que diabos fez aquilo?

Apontou para a tela do computador.

— Não sei... Talvez eu tenha descoberto por que você é tão... popular.

— Hã?

Não entendia nada. O que Bill queria dizer com aquilo?

— Seu lerdo! Aquela porcaria de bebida! — apontou para o lado da TV — Aquilo é perigoso, e aquilo me fez fazer isso!

Apontou o computador. Tom riu. Não pôde acreditar. Realmente Bill havia usado sua bebida como desculpa para sua vontade de aparecer a qualquer custo?

— **Jäger** não faz isso, Bill... Isso são suas amizades que fazem com você, o tempo todo nessa porra de rede social, mendigando atenção!

— Olha pra você! — os tons de voz estavam até que bem exaltados — Olha o que tá na **sua **tela, do **seu** computador! Olha através do que seu amiguinho veio partilhar a minha foto! Me solta!

— Tá, vou te soltar, e foda-se a porcaria da bebida também. Só para com a histeria... — largou o outro com estupidez — Isso tudo é falta de sexo.

Andou até a garrafa, deixando um Bill boquiaberto enquanto sorvia bons goles. Droga. Agora havia se empolgado. Teria que comprar outra logo.

— Por que é tão imbecil?

Ah não, agora ele havia começado, e ainda escolhido a frase mais típica pra isso.. Grunhiu e levou as mãos até a testa, voltando com a garrafa aos lábios e bebendo um pouco mais. Aguentar o chilique de Bill à essa hora da madrugada, só estando ao menos um pouco embriagado.

— Bill, cala a boca, eu já te soltei.

Disse, indo até a própria cama, afastando o computador sem fechar a foto do irmão, sorvendo mais goles. O outro agora parecia tentado a brigar, porque tomara a garrafa com um puxão e bebia de modo ainda mais compulsivo do que Tom. A largou sobre a mesa de cabeceira do irmão.

— Que audácia! — se levantou, puxando o mais novo pelo robe e o estampando contra a escrivaninha que ficava entre as duas mesas de cabeceira, meio que dividindo o quarto — Já era pra ter saído daqui há muito tempo! Mas não, ainda vem e toma a minha garrafa.

— Saído daqui o caramba! Esse quarto também é **meu!**

— Eu nem devia falar com você. É patético o modo como necessita de atenção! Quando vai enxergar que o mundo não gira ao seu redor, huh, pequena princesa?

— Vá se ferrar Tom, me solta! Me deixa em paz!

— Ah, claro, como toda celebridade! — riu, prensando-o com o corpo enquanto usava uma de suas mãos para levar a garrafa até os lábios — Chama atenção pra depois dizer que não quer!

— Eu não sei o que é pior, Tom, se o modo como me enxerga ou as coisas que quer que sejam reais só porque saem da sua boca! Você é arrogante, cheio de si, prepotente, acha que só porque...

Tom levou a garrafa aos lábios do outro. Não queria escutar falação. Já bastava o estresse. Bill o olhou confuso, antes de se afastar minimamente.

— Eu não quero beber!

— Mas vai.

Forçou a barra, e sim, Bill realmente queria, porque aquilo era gostoso, e já estava um pouco alto, tanto que quis rir quando viu a própria foto indecente na tela do mais velho. Em sã consciência, jamais haveria se fotografado daquele modo por um mero pedido na rede.

Sorveu alguns goles. Tom tinha o olhar pesado. Talvez estivesse subindo rápido demais, pela quantidade de goles que sorvera e pelo tempo que estava ali sem comer nada. O mais novo se afastou depois de mais ou menos cinco goles, quando seu peito queimava um pouco. Viu o outro levar a mesma garrafa à boca. Sentiu um arrepio esquisito. Ainda estava preso contra a escrivaninha, e até o presente momento não tinha feito questão de sair dali. Sentiu sua respiração pesando, sua cabeça começando a girar um pouco. Tinha bebido três dedos da garrafa antes da coisa toda. Talvez devesse aprender a ser um pouco mais prudente. Talvez. Levou as mãos até a cabeça, fechando os olhos, piscando lentamente. Ouviu Tom rir baixinho e sentiu a mão dele em seu queixo.

— Olha pra mim... — obedeceu e ele continuou rindo aquele riso de canto enquanto estudava suas feições — Tá devastado.

— Não, eu não estou! Eu só fiquei lerdo porque bebi essa merda rápido demais. Eu quero deitar. Preciso.

— Você não pode deitar, qual é!

— Tom, me solta, senão eu vou...

Colocou um dedo ante os lábios do mais novo, calando-o.

— Vai o que? Gritar? Acha mesmo que mamãe ou Gordon vão ouvir? Mesmo com a TV e o som ligados?

O mais novo grunhiu em protesto. O som reverberou pelo dedo de Tom, e ele pareceu ficar um tanto quanto lerdo com aquilo. Quis de novo, mas não sabia como dizer.

— Tomi... — Bill disse, o olhar pesado, penetrante, nos olhos do irmão — Eu preciso ir tomar banho...

O mais velho ainda continuava com o dedo contra os lábios do outro. Nenhum deles havia feito menção de evitar aquilo. Tom desviou o olhar, baixando-o para onde estava seu dedo. O mexeu minimamente, sentindo a textura macia da boca do outro.

— Você não precisa tomar banho... — estava falando estranhamente baixo, mais rouco do que o normal — Já fez isso antes de descer.

— Eu sei, m-mas... eu gosto...

Sentiu seu coração acelerar com aquele toque sutil e provavelmente inocente do outro. Provavelmente Tom nem sabia o que estava fazendo, muito menos o motivo de estar fazendo.

— Gosta de chamar atenção também.

Disse, baixinho, finalmente usando sua mão para pegar a garrafa e beber mais um pouco. Quando a afastou, uma gota do líquido marrom escuro trilhou caminho por seu queixo. Foi a vez de Bill tocar-lhe o rosto, recolhendo a gota com seu dedo, levando até a boca. Fechou os olhos no processo, praticamente hipnotizando o mais velho, que sim, quis grunhir, mas se conteve.

— Eu tô bêbado. Quer dizer, eu acho... Quero mais...

Tom, sem pensar duas vezes, levou a garrafa aos lábios do outro, vendo que ele bebia sem achar ruim, bebia por estar realmente querendo.

— Essa música só fica no repeat?

Perguntou, ao afastar a garrafa. Olhos fechados.

— Sim, o que tem ela?

— Não é seu tipo de música.

— Tá, e daí?

— Não sei, eu gosto.

As vozes baixas... Tom percebeu que aquilo estava estranho demais, mas não quis fazer nada a respeito por alguns instantes, até decidir que era melhor se afastar.

Ameaçou dar um passo para trás e Bill rapidamente agarrou sua camisa com as duas mãos.

— N-não... — falou baixinho, olhos fechados, puxando o outro e apoiando sua testa no ombro largo do mesmo — Fica...

Sem saber o que fazer, o mais velho obedeceu. Bill começou a se mover minimamente, ao ritmo da batida da música, vendo que Tom o acompanhava. Enlaçou os braços no pescoço do outro, mantendo os olhos fechados.

— Sabia que você está certo? — parou por um momento, tendo vontade de rir do silêncio do outro — Talvez eu precise mesmo de atenção o tempo todo...

Tom não soube o que ele queria dizer. Talvez fosse apenas algo sem nexo. E não queria pensar em mais nada que não fosse manter os olhos fechados e o movimento junto com o outro.

— Por que a gente tem que brigar tanto?

— Eu não sei...

Respondeu, deixando-se envolver a cintura do irmão. Aquilo parecia tão perfeito! Parecia ter nascido para aquele momento. Era diferente de quando dançava com as garotas... Era gostoso ficar ali, sem malicia. Sempre achara conforto nesses momentos com Bill, que eram cada vez menos recorrentes... sentia falta de quando, anos atrás, isso era absurdamente comum... Sentia falta de abraça-lo.

— Eu te amo...

Bill disse baixinho, brincando com um dread entre seus dedos, seu corpo ainda em sincronia com o de Tom, se movendo lentamente...

— Eu também te amo.

O mais velho teve que deixar as palavras fluírem. Talvez aquilo fosse um pedido de desculpas por toda a cena de antes.

— Essa música é tão sua...

— Como assim?

— _Blue jeans, white shirt, walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn…_

Cantou junto à música, baixinho, deslizando suas pernas contra as de Tom enquanto se movia... o abraço dele era tão gostoso, tão bom... e os movimentos suaves davam a impressão de estar no céu. Seu rosto, contra o tecido macio, esboçou um sorriso.

— Me leva pra cama?

— Qual é... não pode dormir agora... vai ficar com ressaca quando acordar...

— Eu não quero dormir...

Ao ouvir isso, Tom soube exatamente o que estava sentindo, o que fizera seu coração disparar por diversas vezes. Só não sabia se Bill estava mesmo falando no sentido que queria que estivesse. Mas ia pagar pra ver.

Ainda abraçado à ele, o empurrou com o próprio corpo até a cama, onde ele caiu lentamente, entreabrindo os olhos algumas vezes.

— Você não vem?

Perguntou, ao ver que Tom estava ainda de pé ao lado da cama. Sem notar reações, alcançou a barra da camisa do mesmo, puxando, no intuito de se levantar, mas se viu torpe demais para isso, findando com o rosto contra a barriga do mais velho. Ele acariciou seus cabelos. Sentia-se incrivelmente bem, mesmo sentindo o ar gélido em suas pernas expostas, em seu ombro que resolvera, como na foto, deixar o tecido cair...

— Vem Tomi... Deita comigo...

Sem mais pensar, ponderar ebriamente se deveria ou não, Tom obedeceu, deitando-se ao lado do irmão, acabando por deixar-se posicionar sobre ele, apoiando-se na cama com um cotovelo, uma das pernas entre as dele enquanto sua mão traçava círculos invisíveis no ombro pálido. Ele abriu os olhos, olhando diretamente aos do outro. Deixou uma de suas mãos acariciar a face idêntica à sua, de leve, como se estivesse gravando os traços seus através de um reflexo vivo.

— Bill...

Ele disse baixinho, descendo sua mão para os quadris do mais novo, apertando levemente enquanto sentia a mão do outro se dirigir à sua nuca. Sabia o que aquilo significava, e mesmo que também soubesse que estavam embriagados, não se importou muito, obedecendo.

No instante seguinte, Bill gemeu baixinho, quando seus lábios se colaram num beijo lento, mas nem por isso, fraco. O mais novo se deixou entrelaçar os dedos contra os cabelos do outro, e sentia que ele fazia o mesmo. Uma de suas pernas se enlaçou à uma das de Tom, fazendo com que tivessem mais contato. Senti-lo se alterando por sob o tecido fino da boxer negra como a noite, sentir que também despertava nele o que ele conseguia despertar em si, ah, era muito bom.

Tom aprofundou o beijo enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior de Bill e o sentiu puxar sua camisa, talvez no intuito de criar mais atrito, mais contato, talvez também no intuito de tirá-la. Quebrou o beijo e olhou para ele...

— O que quer?

— Tire isso...

Obedeceu, jogando a peça na direção de sua cama. Voltou a beijá-lo sem cerimônias, sentindo o calor apoderar-se do momento, intensificando o ritmo dos movimentos de seus lábios, explorando aquela boca, canto por canto, sentindo que ele ameaçava se mexer, menear os quadris, mas que talvez estivesse sem coragem... o fez, pressionando-se levemente de início contra ele. O gemido rouco e baixo que arrancou dele fez toda a sua pele se arrepiar.

— Bill... — dizia entre o beijo — Isso é fodidamente errado...

— Você se importa? Porque eu não.

Deixou suas unhas cravarem-se levemente na pele de Tom, levando embora o resto de suas inseguranças. O desejo falou mais alto. Bill estava prometendo o paraíso, entregando-o sem quaisquer problemas... Queria aquele momento pra sempre...

Deixou-se afastar da boca do irmão, descendo sua trilha de beijos para o pescoço do mesmo, ainda um tanto quanto lentos, porém fortes. Bill sabia que aquilo o marcaria, mas isso só o fazia ficar ainda mais quente, mais tentado a se perder lindamente. E não, não conseguia conter seus gemidos, não, de modo algum. Ainda que os mantivesse baixos, sabia que poderiam ser ouvidos.

— A porta... Tomi...

O outro parou o que fazia, recebendo um grunhido de reprovação. Olhou nos olhos de Bill como se estivesse tentando raciocinar. Seu rosto afogueado e olhar pesado foram direto para o fundo da mente do outro, e para outro lugar também. Parecia tão vulnerável ali, perfeito como sempre, bagunçado, sobre seu corpo, disposto à tudo...

— Eu vou trancar.

Se levantou, lento, indo silenciosamente até a porta e a trancando, tirando a chave e largando sobre a mesa da TV. Quando se voltou à cama de Bill, ele estava de pé, e tudo o que fez, foi deixar o robe escorrer por seus ombros, por seu corpo. Não vestia nada por baixo, ou se vestira antes, não mais. Tom ficou atordoado com a visão. A marca no pescoço do outro gritava a intensidade do que havia sido, e sabia, seria bem mais forte agora. Andou decidido até ele, o tomando de assalto, um beijo quente, assentando-o sobre a escrivaninha enquanto as pernas longas e pálidas se enrolavam em sua cintura. Ele estava exposto. Totalmente. E disponível. Disposto a levar aquilo adiante. Palavras não foram necessárias. Bill apenas o ajudou a se desfazer de sua boxer e o posicionou sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes. Tom hesitou.

— Não quero te machucar...

— Ich tu' dir weh...

Tom sabia que era verdade. Sabia que Bill também o machucara algumas vezes, não no mesmo contexto, claro... As brigas sempre feriam a ambos. Era fato que ele dissera isso como um tipo de aprovação para que prosseguisse... E não negaria.

Forçou-se. Gemeram juntos, a cada centímetro. As mãos do mais novo apertavam seus ombros, as unhas cravando na pele, as respirações ofegantes e o beijo que parecia mais voraz do que qualquer outra coisa, faminto. Alcançou o que queria. Havia finalmente se enterrado por completo. Olhou para ele... Para aquele rosto... Estava ainda mais perfeito com os olhos semicerrados, ofegando, a boca entreaberta, rosada, abusada... O acariciou e sentiu as pernas se apertando ao seu redor. Deixou-se mover um pouco, e ele pareceu gostar, dado o calafrio que tomara conta do corpo pálido, o arrepio bruto.

Começaram um movimento sincronizado, lento, porém forte. Tom ia e voltava até o fundo, enquanto mantinham as bocas abertas, apenas encostadas, gemendo baixo para que não quebrassem o encanto...

Tom intensificou as coisas e quando deram por si, a escrivaninha batia contra a parede, estavam suados e gemendo bem mais alto do que de início. O mais velho segurou o outro pelas coxas e o levantou, levando para a cama, logo mantendo o ritmo acelerado, forte, fazendo Bill gemer e morder a própria mão... Tinha algo diferente.

— Continua... desse jeito...

Foi tudo o que ele precisou dizer para que Tom soubesse que estava no lugar certo, com a intensidade certa. O jeito que Bill parecia estar enlouquecendo fazia um calor imenso se apoderar de seu peito, mesclado àquela adrenalina gostosa, aquela que poucas vezes na vida tivera chance de ter...

Olhou para Bill quando o escutou respirar de um modo diferente. Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Se assustou por um instante e, percebendo que havia algo em seus olhos também, quase parou.

— N-não! — baixinho — É porque gosto, porque é forte...

E sim, sentia o mesmo, só não tivera tempo de perceber antes.

— Mais...

O outro pediu. Começou a investir com mais força, e entrelaçou seus dedos quando sentiu que estava perto. Bill deixou-se marcar-lhe o pescoço, e logo se derramou, um gemido diferente, embargado. As contrações ao redor do corpo de Tom, quem já estava bem próximo, fizeram com que alcançasse o limite, acompanhando o irmão, derramando-se também dentro dele, marcando-o como seu.

Foram cessando pouco a pouco, até pararem. Tom saiu de Bill, puxando-o, acolhendo-o contra seu corpo... tinha que falar aquilo, precisava.

— Eu te amo mais que a mim mesmo...

Bill deixou uma última lágrima escapar.

— Eu sinto o mesmo, também te amo desse jeito. Eu.. quero você pra sempre. Quero isso pra sempre.

Foi a vez de Tom solfejar algumas partes junto à música, embalando o sono de Bill, assim como o seu, antes de adormecer abraçado a ele... pela primeira vez, do modo que sempre sonhara. Do modo que sempre sonharam...

_"I will love you 'till the end of time_

_ I would wait a milion years_

_ Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_ Baby can you see through the tears_

_ Love you more than those bitches before_

_ Say you'll remember_

_ Oh baby, say you'll remember_

_ I will love you 'till the end of time…"_


End file.
